Trick or Treat
by FloralinFall
Summary: This is a Halloween AU with Eddie Gluskin X Waylon Park. This is my first upload and fiction so please be gentle UwU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaves skittered across the cooled cement near a small house nestled at the end of the street where Waylon lives. The house stool tall and bore signs of wear and tear. The shingles looked worn and chipped while the wood was lightly splitting on the pillars holding the porch roof up. A heavy porch swing creaked in the breeze, its motion steady and calming though vacant.

Waylon's aged wooden door was closed softly as he angled his shopping basket out the door. The treated wicker of his basket showed golden amber as the suns lazy after noon rays hit it. The sun also lit up its carrier's hair making it look more blonde than ashen. Waylon smiled as he felt the warmth hit his face as he hopped the last step off the porch. He giggled as he remembered Miles his roommate, stubbing over it almost daily. Miles was so focused on his endless leads that really leaded to nowhere to notice to something as silly as where he was going.

His steps were steady as he strolled down the street noticing the smile crossing his lips unintentionally. "I wonder if he'll notice me today. God, I don't even really need any more apples for the party later but…..I'll get to see him. I….maybe I'll….actually say something to him this time!" Waylon's cheeks flushed slightly as he picked up speed to the local super market. The basket swung back and forth pleasantly while Waylon eyed the store fast approaching. He squinted to make out the words, The Pumpkin seed, brightly displayed on the grocery store.

Waylon stopped suddenly when crossing the empty street. His attention completely captured. There he was, Eddie Gluskin. The tall muscular man stood in front of the store placing various decorations outside. Eddie was now carrying two Jack-o-lanterns in this large arms, he delicately placed them next to the automatic door. There were plastic spiders and hay barrels adorning the store as well. It seemed the whole town was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming holiday but at this moment Waylon's excitement was for another reason.

Waylon still stood watching Gluskin until a sharp angry noise rose from a few yards away,"HEY BUDDY GET OUTTA THE ROAD!" Waylon bit his tongue as he shuddered in surprise. "SORRY MR. TRAGGER! I'M…ah….I just got distracted." Mr. Tragger looked disapprovingly at Waylon. Hurriedly Waylon raced for the sidewalk, thankfully only old man Tragger to bare witness to his ogling. He approached him hesitantly, clinging his basket closer.

Tragger eyed Waylon closely,"You okay buddy? Can't go star gazing in the middle of the day now." Waylon's eyes cast down his left foot crossed over his right, "I'm just….well-" Tragger listened impatiently. Waylon could feel his eyes rolling internally. Calming down now Waylon said,"I'm just not getting enough sleep...maybe."

"Sure buddy whatever you say." Waylon now annoyed was slowing moving off Tragger's lawn. "Well, I'll see you later Mr. Tragger!" The older man pushed his glasses up and called out once more after Waylon,"Hope to see you for the trick or treating this year!" Waylon paused briefly and mumbled to himself,"I wonder if I'm too old now, 23 wasn't too old was it?" Waylon did look young for his age, his face deceiving most.

The sun moved closer down toward the Earth, long shadows were casting themselves in the lit store parking lot. Eddie was gone but his handiwork was being admired by Waylon. The noises of the slightly busy shopping center filled Waylon's head as he breathed in deeply, preparing himself. "It's okay. I'm just here for E- fuck no, I mean apples. Just breathe. Just breathe, don't get too excited." Waylon forced himself to pry his eyes away from the pumpkins once in Eddie arms as he tried to deny that's where he desperately wanted to be. A family walked past making the doors slowly whiz open with a mechanical sound.

"Mommy, mommy! Look pwumpins!" The mother scooped her excited child up kissing his cheeks,"Yes, sweetie aren't they spooky?" Waylon stepped aside smiling at their interaction. A twinge of loneliness was felt in his chest. Sure, he lived with Miles but Miles was barely home. Knowing him he was camped out by dumpsters all night or hiding in trees. Waylon couldn't count how many times he'd come home days after he left smelling of garbage and babbling about his missed chance at 'evidence'. Mostly Waylon was Miles house keeper and chef since, Waylon was more a homebody working from his at home computer job. He'd had leftovers in the fridge for Miles till it was almost filled with foil wrapped plates at times.

A sigh deep and long escaped his lips. He saw his breath turn to fog and wisp into the air like smoke. An indifferent expression was forced onto his face as he bravely walked into the Pumpkin seed. The doors closed behind him with a rush of air. **Overhead lighting illuminated the aisles and bright colors flooded his vision. Thankfully the produce was right by the entrance. Waylon walked toward a stand proudly showing the fresh apples, honey crisp, granny smith, golden delicious, really too many to list. Their skins glistened as if sprayed with water. Waylon decided on some honey crisp incase Miles complained about the sour taste of the granny smith even though they were going to be covered in caramel. As he rose his hand to place them in his bag a sudden voice spoke,"WAY! Hey man what are you doing here?"**

Miles smiled energetically as he held up his hand to greet Waylon. Waylon's eyes darted toward him yet he grimaced at his appearance. "Hey Miles….what…what the hell were you doing?" Miles stands with his feet wide apart, tugging his brown leather jacket down. "You wouldn't believe it Way, I got a lead on this case right? I heard though the grape vine that, that old abandoned asylum they use for a haunted house now might actually be a serial killers playground!" "Miles, don't you think you should leave that to the police? Isn't that out of your department? Miles, it's not saf-" "Waylon, that IS my job. No one even takes this seriously. I am on to something big and I can't just hand it over without anything to prove it."

Waylon knew it wasn't good to indulge Miles really but he was the only one who'd really listen anymore,"Well, that doesn't explain why you're covered in dirt and have twigs in your hair and why are you pulling you jacket down?"

"It explains it perfectly. I couldn't just STROLL in I had to hide in the vents and wait. I had to break in, the killer isn't going to leave me his key with a chocolate mint on a pillow too Waylon Jesus."

Waylon more annoyed than scared he walked around Miles to see what he was hiding behind him. Laughter erupted in the produce aisle. Miles pulled his jacket down further and scowled. Anger seeping from him as he spoke,"Park, stop man, come on just help me find a cheap pair of sweats. That's why I came in here anyway.."

"Is that why you're so hell bent on catching this guy, did he steal the ass of your pants?"

"No asshole. If you must know I got chased down by a pack of mutts when I was coming home. Musta smelled meat on me….human meat maybe?"

"Miles, oh my God just, ugh." Waylon said though a snicker forgetting all about his apples.

Waylon did as instructed and walked behind his friend literally covering his ass. He couldn't help but stare at what was left of his dark denim pants with a similar color blue boxers. Miles made his way up the cleaning section to find a small rack of unbranded clothes. Waylon stood motionless as Miles pulled up his new unpaid for grey sweats over his ripped pants.

"You can't do that! You haven't even paid for those!"

"So Park you want me to walk around the rest of the day with my ass saying hi to everyone? I'm buying the damn things now so who cares?"

Amusement softened Waylon and he tossed his hands up into the air and started walking the other way,"Have it your way."

Miles caught up to Waylon and proceeded to check out. Miles was a head taller than Waylon so he just walked behind Miles without really seeing what was in front of him. Waylon noticed the store was clearing out now that the windows showed a dark blue overcast. Night was coming soon. How late had he been here anyway? Miles trotted to the only open register and pulled Waylon by the wrist to hurry and to stop looking out the windows.

A soft charming voice sang to them, "Hello, I trust you found everything okay?"

A tone of confusion come to his warm voice. Waylon's body shuddered and his face instantly felt red hot.

"No I found it fine. I'm getting these pants." Miles said matter of factly.

Waylon cringed and whimpered into Miles shoulders,"Please Miles can we go to another register?"

Miles clueless and loud turned exposing Waylon's presence,"He's the only one here, what wrong with you Way?"

"I…Ijusttt…."Waylon's knees locked and his mind was blank with embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong? May I please see your purchase?" Eddies tone still sweet and inviting.

"Yeah, sure man just let me-"

Waylon felt dizzy and turned eyes closed.

"Excuse me sir I-" Eddie now more curious why this guy was presenting his butt to him.

Miles leaned his hip on to the rim of the conveyor belt. Eddie took a single step back."Hope you don't mind I thought I just wear it out. Lemme just fish out the tag."

Eddie smiled awkwardly. "Certainly." A loud beep rung out and a price showed on the monitor. "That will be 12.99 tonight." Miles tossed a 20 to the tall man. Eddie quickly got his change and asked,"Would you like a bag, ah oh. Silly me never mind. Have a good night."

Waylon turned his face away from Eddie hoping he wouldn't know it was him. Miles waved Eddie goodbye and strolled into the night. Waylon was silent and seething. He looked down replaying it over and over thinking he could never show his face in there again.

"What is eating you Way?"

"Oh I don't know Miles how you shoved your butt in Eddies face?!"

"Eddie? You know the guy?"

"Nooo—just, just that was so rude. I mean the guy had a name tag…"

Miles eyebrows raised but it was too dark now to see it clearly. A smirk showed on his scruffy face."Oh, I get it. You want Eddie to bag your groceries in more way than one." Waylon choked on his spit and chased Miles down the long road leading them back home, all the while telling him how he would be eating take out for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Waylon pouted on the porch swing refusing to make dinner for Miles, his basket empty and tossed aside. "Way you can't be mad at more forever. I'll make it up to you. I'll have you tag along tonight."

"Again Miles? You're going out again?"

"C'mon, you can't tell me you like sitting in the house all day anyway."

"More than I do hiding in air ducts." Waylon crossed his arms in front of him now more for the chill in the air and less for being upset.

"Whatever do as you please, I'm going out tonight and this time I'll capture something on this baby." Miles proudly motioned to his old camera.

Waylon grumbled and shot up. "I can't believe I forgot….my apples."

"Who cares, I mean Jesus Way it looks like you bought more than enough."

"Yeah, I have more than enough…already…"

Miles opened the front door and stood facing Waylon he ruffled his hair playfully and kneeled down to face him,"Way, Tomorrow I promise we will go out and do something."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You'd better go before common sense catches up to you."

With that Miles took off into the darkness. Uncomfortable now alone, Waylon turned his porch light on. Moths clamored and it caught his attention for a while watching them dance around it. Waylon tilted his head back further and let the memories of earlier torture him. A loud thumping disturbed Waylon's obsessing.

Waylon sat up while trying to make something out of the darkness. He saw a large man jogging up the road. The noise was terrible. It sounded he was running with chains in his pockets. Maybe some crazy weight training with cardio? Familiar with the figure as he ran most nights Waylon relaxed. He let himself fall into the pillow on the wood he only rested his eyes for a moment.

Birds chirped loudly The light was blinding and Waylon's neck and back were screaming in pain. He slowly rose not trying to test the pain he already felt. The morning was cool and there was dew everywhere, including on Waylon. Cursing himself he rose unlocking the door calling out to Miles. "MILES! Miles, why'd you leave me out there?" No answer. Waylon walked to the Journalists room which was a hurricane of papers and articles. Nothing but an unmade bed was there.

Waylon shrugged knowing this was typical but a twinge of worry bothered him.

Usually Miles would look for much less dangerous things. He needed to burn off this nervous energy, maybe a run would help?

Waylon walked to his room which was cozy and simple. A few Knick knacks were placed thoughtfully on his dresser. Most of his room was a mess of wires and his large desktop computer. He ruffled in his clean clothes still in a bin, unfolded. Waylon pulled out a short pair of shorts and a white Tee. He grabbed his ipod and headed out. Music loudly poured into his ears as he pounded the pavement maybe not as hard as the night jogger but still good for a slim man such as Waylon. He saw the Pumpkin seed as he jogged by. Unwanted hope flashed in him as he hoped he'd see Eddie as he strode up the street. Shame and embarrassment flushed his face. It was still early morning so the headlights were bright in Waylon's eyes.

Waylon turned his glance till he saw realized he recognized the license plate. Yes, he had memorized it, he'd seen it so much as he casually visited the store more than he needed. He happened to see this car in the employee parking maybe seeing Eddie getting into it once or twice. Waylon's heart stopped. His breath froze and his heart beat was erratic. Sweat fell from his brow. For a moment Waylon caught Eddies blue eyes. Eddies music could be heard from his rolled down car windows. Waylon heard the classic oldies over his Aerosmith. Time stopped but Waylon didn't, eyes completely fixed onto Eddie he slammed hard into a stop sign. Pain erupted from his nose now bleeding. He fell hard to the ground also scraping his knee. Dizziness overcoming him as he heard a voice rich and sweet like caramel minutes later. A large firm hand touched his shoulder firmly. "Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me? Answer me."

Waylon was still, breathing shallow,"Yes…I must have been blinded by your brights." Anything, anything so he wouldn't, he wouldn't think you're a freak. Any lie any excuse would work. Eddie on his knees now, his brow knitted together said,"How careless of me. I am deeply sorry you must be in pain. Here lend me your hand." Eddie offered his other hand not already touching Waylon.

In a daze and compelled to comply Waylon reluctantly offered his hand to Eddie.

"Come now, you're a bloody mess. I am opening the store this morning so I can afford to take a few moments to tend to you."

Waylon felt nothing but buzzing bubbles though his entire body, only moving because Eddie lead him. His vision cleared and noticed Eddie's red Impala was haphazardly parked in the middle of the road. Guilt rose in his voice,"You you don't have to I'm fine I-"

"Nonsense. I saw you fall and you hit your head hard enough to worry about a concussion. I'd be a disgrace to leave you to bleed in the grass. Let me assist you…you speaking of which may I have your name?"

"P..ppark, erm my first names Waylon."

"Well, Mr. Park, I'm Eddie, Gluskin." He showed a devilish smile as he opened the car door for Waylon.

Waylon all most fell into the car since he knees buckled underneath him.

"Oh, Mr. Park are you alright, oh your knee is also damaged. Don't worry. I'll make you good as new." A softness held in his voice and Waylon felt safe. His car was uncommonly clean and the scent of vanilla lingered. Eddie was calm and focused on driving. Waylon's body was in a strange mix of elation and pain. They pulled into the empty parking lot and Eddie quickly opened the door again for Mr. park.

Waylon protested,"I'm…alright I can-"

"Don't be silly now. You mustn't play tough with me."

More embarrassed than before Waylon stopped arguing seeing as how it only made Eddie cuter to him as he swiftly conquered your protests. Eddie's body was lit by a street lamp meant to light the parking lot. He was a tall man with broad shoulders. His hair neat and shaven on the sides with a black steak of slicked back hair at the top. He wore a white button up with slacks. A black bow tie adorned his muscular neck while he wore black fingerless gloves. He had a long confident stride. Waylon had to take two steps to his one.

Finally Eddie reached the deactivated automatic doors. He ruffled in his pockets, while Waylon tried pinching himself to wake up. The familure sound of the doors whooshing open started Waylon. Waylon only guided by a smile from Eddie walked inside the dark store. The doors closed nosily behind them.

A loud clicking ended the silence and light flooded the store. Eddie swiftly lead Waylon to the back room, which could be assumed to be an employee only area. "Wait here. I'll be back." Waylon sat awkwardly in the plastic chair while he pinched his nose to stop it from bleeding. He scanned the room with curiosity. It was fairly unremarkable. A simple room mostly white plastered with posters about the wage rate and corporate numbers.

He could hear a rusting from behind the wall. Eddie appeared a short moment later carrying a first aid kit. Waylon blushed deeper and leaned backward in his seat.

"Mr. Park I know it's not perhaps medical grade but I do have a few things to work with." Eddie frowned when he opened it up and saw band aids though they were Hello Kitty band aids. "I apologize my boss has a sense of humor and an obsession with children's cartoons." For the first time Waylon smiled and chuckled,"It's alright I've got some Courage the Cowardly Dog ones at home." Eddie head tilted in confusion, the joke was lost on him. Waylon smiled and rambled something into his armpit to avoid the discomfort boiling within him. "Mr. Park tilt your head back." Waylon obeyed as Eddie dabbed a cotton ball against his nose cleaning the blood from it. "Tssskkk" Eddie heard Waylon's whimper and moved closer and said softly," Shhhh. It's alright it won't hurt too much." Waylon's head felt like it was floating on top of his body. The unintended sexual implication sent chills in his hot body confusing him further.

Eddie satisfied with cleaning Waylon's nose and seeing the bleeding stop then retrieved a cold pack that he ripped from its container. He heard a crackle and Eddie placed it gently to the nice bump now showing on his left temple. Numbness cooled Waylon's head. "Aw finally, Now this will hurt, I'm afraid." Eddie had a cloth with peroxide and rubbed it gingerly onto Waylon's bloody knee. "Not so rough please ughf." Eddie continued at his pressure. "It's only because you have some debris in here. If I don't clean it, it'll be a problem later. Here, if you need squeeze my hand since there a pebble logged in here that I must be a bit rough with." Waylon's breath was hitched. He couldn't process all this. What was happening right now? He was actually sitting with Eddie Gluskin while he was offering him his hand while he was offering him medical care! It was all too much.

Eddie placed his hand onto Waylon's since he hadn't reached for him and he must be aggressive. Eddie felt a shudder which much have been pain. Eddie breathed in deeply and angled his fingers with the cloth hard into Waylon's wound. It was strange to be healing a wound instead of inflicting them. What a strange feeling. More than care for this man it was curiosity being in this situation. He felt pleasure from being in control of such an obedient small man, who seemed to possibly enjoy his company. Mostly people ran from him when he….assisted them privately. He was a strange man Mr. Park, flushing, squirming and making strange unnecessary noises. He piqued Eddie's interests but not enough to bother with him further, maybe observe him from a distance.

Waylon felt Eddie's heat from his hand and bit his lip absent mindedly. A sweet release of pressure came from his knee as a gentle ping noise was heard against the tile floor. "There you go Mr. Park! Let me just bandage you up and we'll be done here." "Thanks….you…really went out of your way for me..I wish there was something I could do in return." Eddie bent down and was working the packaging for the bandaids. "If you'd like to repay me maybe going jogging later in the day hm?" A playful smile glided across his lips. Waylon snickered,"You've got a deal Eddie." Waylon looked down at his newly adorned Hello Kitty bandaged leg. "Not ideal but you can care for it when you return home." Waylon's spirit dropped a little. He didn't want leave, leave Eddie. A tug of guilt filled him, he'd already embarrassed himself so much and wasted Eddie's time so much. Waylon shifted and rose, his leg shot pain though him in protest. Eddie raised an eyebrow,"Mr. Park are you able to return home with your injuries, shall I perhaps call a cab? I'd return you home but I need to be opening soon, I'm already behind as it is…I'm afraid." "Noonononono I'm fine, it's just stiff! Please, don't trouble yourself more I'm so grateful for what you've already done."

Eddie walked Waylon out of the store and smiled as the doors closed, a physical barrier between him and Eddie. A gentle wave came from Eddie as he hurried to work. The flush never left his face still burning his cheeks. Waylon hobbled home slowly but he didn't feel pain only butterflies in his stomach. "I, I can't believe this, it's unreal." "The way he touched me, when he spoke God it was like…ah I don't even know."

He ignored Miles that could be seen from the window as he drew closer to his house. The keys seemed heavier in his hand. The door opened before he could steady his hand enough to place the key in the hole.

Miles as loud as ever bombarded Waylon with noise . "Man you look like shit warmed over."

Waylon flatly said,"Love you too Miles." "You find your serial killer last night?"

Miles shuffled his feet and answered quickly,"I've uncovered a few things of interest."

That meant he had nothing.

Waylon tired from bleeding and his encounter with Eddie laid down on a plush couch in the back of the living room. Before the conversation was over Waylon was fast asleep.

Eddie walked back to the breakroom to finally clean up his mess from earlier. He cleaned the wrappers up and spotted some blood on the floor. He placed his ring finger against it smearing it, excitement rose in Eddie unexpectedly. Would this be the last time he'd touch Waylon's blood?


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon awoke from a call from Lisa. Waylon sleepily answered it. ,"Hello…"

"Hey Wayway. You sound like you were sleeping….it's past noon!"

"Yeah, Lisa I know, I just…didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh, well Park you better spill." Lisa giggled and pulled the phone closer to her ear.

Waylon thought for a moment and though better than to tell Lisa the human chatter box anything he didn't want all over town. "It's nothing as exciting as you're thinking Lisa trust me." Waylon laughed as he lied.

"Sureeee fine fine you're boring anyway. So what's Miles up to? "

"He's trying to find the killer in that old Asylum y'know that old ghost story?"

Lisa chirped,"Oh God really Way? That's been just a urban legend for years now, it's like looking for bigfoot. Isn't he called the man down stairs or something spooky like that?"

"I think so? I'm not into scary stories anyway."

"Miles must be really reaching…ever since Jeremy left him he's gotten so….driven."

Waylon stiffened,"Lisa whatever Miles is doing to get over Jeremy it's fine by me. Jeremy was a scumbag and we all knew it. I mean it's been awhile since it's been over but can you blame the guy after what Jeremy did to him?"

Lisa was silent for a moment feeling sorry for Miles,"Y'know, I could take Miles out sometime. He'd have fun with me."

Waylon stared at the phone not really understanding,"Lisa, you want me to ask Miles to go out with you?"

"Way please don't want it so dramatic. It's just some fun. I'd ask you but you never answer your phone or want to leave the house."

Waylon shrugged,"I'm sorry I'm just so swamped with all these programs and extra work tacked on. I've been MIA and I'm sorry. We should all have a fun time on Sunday at my Halloween party though."

"I know I'm so excited to see both of you!"

Waylon smiled and felt his stomach growling,"Hey Lisa I'll give you a call later alright?"

Lisa nodded and spoke a quick goodbye.

Waylon didn't bother wondering if Miles was even home, since the answer was more than likely no. Waylon put off his mountains of work to think over what had happened while his knee stung as he got up to use the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, his nose fine though his forehead had a slight bump. His knee was the worst with the bloody Hello Kitty bandaids covering it. Waylon didn't have the heart to remove them even though they were soaked in dried blood and the edges were unpeeling. He hobbled to his room and instead of working fiddled with his personal programs wasting hours trying not to think of him…of Eddie Gluskin. He stuffed a candy bar hidden underneath the bed into his mouth and sighed deeply while closing his eyes.

Eddie stood stiffly while his hand pressed against the wall eyeing the work calendar.

It was fast approaching the 31st, only 4 more days. "Huh, it seems like were having the town trick or treat tomorrow." "Yeah! It's so weird that it's still never on actually Halloween." Eddie showed his full height as he straightened up and turned toward the noise. A small man in the same work attire smiled as he spoke not noticing his intrusion.

"I mean, well…I guess there IS a reason but it's been so long now. Seems stupid now to forbid Halloween on Halloween." Eddie grew uncomfortable and leaned his body away from the unwelcome voice. "Perhaps." Softly left his tightened lips.

"You've heard of it haven't you? That murder years ago?"

Eddies eyes flashed a look of warning but the man seemed not to notice as he played with a silky handkerchief in his pocket.

Hesitantly Eddie spoke,"Yes, I've heard of it. It's hard not to in this town."

"I bet that freak is long gone now anyway. It's just some over protective mothers, y'know? Ruins half the fun."

Eddie tilted his head,"What makes you think he's gone?"

"I mean, it happens every 5 years, someone gets lost in that…asylum…supposedly but this past time, nothings happened. Last year everyone was accounted for. I mean Hell, their making it a haunted house this year, to me that's a bit in bad taste."

"A haunted house you say, how…grizzly."

A loud call rang out over the announcing system,"Cashiers needed up front!" "It was nice speaking to you…" There was no name tag on the small man's uniform so Eddie turned on his heel to leave and heard what he thought was whispers of,"Sssilky."

Miles knocked loudly since forgetting his keys again. A dull click sounded and a rush of cool air came into their home. "Hey Way, you getting ready for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"You forgot already? The towns trick or treat!"

"Oh God Miles, don't you think we're too old now? A cringe came to Waylon's shoulders.

"Who the fuck is too old for free candy? Besides you look like your 12."

"Miles I don't even have a costume ready and I'm not being a ghost again. I don't even have enough sheets to spare to cut a holes into."

"No problem we've got all day, man. Look let's get you a Vampire outfit. You're pale enough."

Waylon frowned and pressed his shoulder into the door frame.

"Fine, later we'll go…I have some pap-"

Miles walked past Waylon and held up a limp hand in acknowledgment and proceeded to raid the fridge.

Waylon flushed in embarrassment and anger inside the Halloween shops dressing room. What was this Miles was trying to dress him up as! A wedding dress of all things? Why was this even in men's sizes? "Miles! What the Hell!"

"I thought you'd like it! I was going to be Frankenstein! You can be my bride." Laughter cut into his words as he snickered into his full hands.

"God damn it Miles, this is not why I came here for you to make me never want to leave the house again!"

"Just try it on man, it's just for fun! It's Halloween, relax."

Muttering to himself Waylon slid his worn clothes to the floor. He slipped into the dress and felt so uncomfortable. The tooling made him look like a rejected cupcake. Stupidly Waylon called out almost cringing as he said it,"Here comes the bride."

The dressing room door whipped open as Waylon stood with his hands dramatically at the sides making what could be discribed as a come hither face.

"You look ravishing sir." Miles hunched over laughing.

"You look beautiful." Was spoken as a smoldering whisper.

Waylon hiding his face struggled to get out,"Miles, stop it…"

"Miles?"

Waylon froze his spine cemented into place. Eddie grabbed Waylon's gloved hand and rose it to his lips, lingering for too long. "Eddie..?"

Miles off looking at the slutty maid costumes didn't notice the tall man addressing his friend so warmly.

"Ed-die, what are you doing here?"

"What else would I be doing here? I'm passing out candy tonight so I need a costume. I just happened to notice you and came to say hello."

"What, what are you looking to be?" Waylon couldn't disguise the flush to his cheeks nor his strange stance.

"I haven't decided, maybe you could help me?"

"Sure, just let me get out of this ridicul-"

"No you should keep it on it suits you, Darling." Eddie smiled warmly and felt his interest piquing.

Waylon at the word darling lost his balance from shifting his feet and dipped toward the floor. Eddie almost effortlessly caught Waylon by his waist and drew him closer. Waylon remembering the warmth of Eddie's body before sighed deeply. "I don't remember you being THIS clumsy, Darling." Eddie chuckled.

Miles glanced over at the commotion and dropped his bucket-o-blood on to the floor. "The fuck." Not knowing what to do he stood eyeing the two them with concern.

Eddie balanced Waylon and lead him by the hand to the center of the store. Miles crept through the pop up monster yard decorations. "Darling I don't know what's come over me, the sight of you fascinates me." Waylon feeling anxious with lust and slight fear squeaked out,"Eddie, I, um you fascinate me too..I-"

Eddie lightly touched Waylon's chin causing him to stop midsentence. Waylon's dress fluttered with movement as his legs were shaking. Their eyes locked amongst the large inflatable haunted forest decorated with purple and orange lights. The monster mash played loudly around them.

Miles almost flat against the floor now took Halloween tinsel to conceal himself. He adjusted it so only his eyes were undecorated. Eddie breathed in deeply so much so it could be felt from his hand in Waylon's. Waylon's trembling amused Eddie as he smiled at his fear. Eddies eyes darted to take the sight in, the slim, slender man with the messy blonde hair in a floor length wedding gown. The dress was puffy and covered in simple beading yet Waylon looked lovely. He's seen Waylon before but never as this. Transfixed on the image his interest in Waylon was confirmed to not only him but to Waylon as well.

"Darling." A mild rose brushed onto Eddie cheeks as he bent down while still holding the man's chin in his hand. Waylon's eyes scanned Eddies face and his body leaned closer to him. To stuck to speak Waylon let his body do the talking for him. They lightly armlessly embraced and Eddie closed his eyes leaning his lips down to Waylon's. Alarmed Miles scuttled away whist doing so must have tripped one of the jump scare animatronic cats. A loud screeching yowling erupted from behind Eddie and Waylon. Eddies eyes shot open and violently slammed his large hand down to crush the noise. The cat's metal and tinsel head rolled off and pieces of metal were scattered all over the floor. Waylon's fear was evident. He started backing away with his hands out stretched as if pleading.

"I , I need to get going. I have um somewhere to be." Eddie turned with a fierce frown and spoke more sternly than intended. "Darling, let's not be ridiculous."

His tone sparked more fear in Waylon he felt the dress getting tighter and heavier on his body. Waylon yelled out,"I JUST NEED TO LEAVE OKAY." Angry now Eddie approached him breaking the distance in two steps Waylon alarmed like a rabbit turned to run. Eddie's hand caught his wrist. "You're going to make me work for it aren't you, you little minx?" Devilish intention could be heard and Waylon was no longer having fun. "Let me go Eddie!" "Ughhf!" Eddie toppled over and fell to the floor with a large black candy dish on his head. "C'MON WAYON, GO." Miles, ran ahead. Waylon's knee was shooting pain up his leg while the two ran through the aisles. He saw people heading over to the source of it all but didn't dare to turn around. He heard a loud call,"DARLING! DARLING YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

Waylon was struggling to keep up in that hideous dress. He reach out,"Miles get this thing off me!" Upsur spun around and just ripped it off Waylon. "Happy now?" Waylon only nodded and left it strewn on the floor while they ran out of the door simply titled EXIT.

Eddie after explaining of the mishap was asked to leave the store and pay a hefty price for the machine he broke. Upon exiting the store he noticed his foot caught something. He glanced down and scooped up this white mess of fabric. He examined it thoughtfully noticing the tears and slight blood stain on the tooling. He fingered the layers and discovered a single bandage. Eddie rolled it up into his arms and proceeded to leave.


End file.
